The lioness and the guardian
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: Tatsumi is someone with much power who openly rebels against the empire and protecs the villages under his banner and helps those in need of it. Possibility of additional women for Tatsumi. *wink* *wink* *cough* Chelsea *cough* well let me know read review the good stuff
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my side project for new path, different things help me, hope you enjoy this review if you read please **

Leone, a woman with blond hair and golden eyes, and a body that made even women want her, was walking through the capital. She decided to stop at a bar and took a seat in the corner of the building. She was sitting, hopping to hear some useful information, and get drunk. Schere's and Bulat's death had taken a toll on everyone they managed to kill three beast, but at what cost. They lost friends and valuable assets to the revolution. She was about halfway through her eighth serving of whisky when people began to crowd into the bar. This was only the start, about four more and she'd be on her way to being drunk. The bar was coming alive with orders and chatter a like. As she was waiting for her ninth serving of whisky, she heard quite the interesting rumor.

"Hey have you heard of the guardian!?" He spoke to his friends in a whisper, obviously trying not to be heard so he isn't arrested.

"Yeah but we only know of the name. The imperial guards were talking about him." The other two gave similarl answers.

"Well from what I hear he's someone who's been killing off anyone who dared messed with the villages in his controlled area." The three men just stared at him with disbelife. The one in the middle spoke for the rest at the man's accusations.

"No way man I don't buy it. They would've delt with him by now."

"Yeah, that's the same thing I thought at first. They say that they sent a hundred soliders to go and check it out. Apparently they took way longer than expected, so they sent out some scouts to go check it out. When the scout returned he had one arm missing. When he gave his report he said that a man in black and gold armour had not only killed his comerades, but also appeared to have killed the hundred soliders."

"Damn." Was all the one in the middle could manage. Then the one sitting next to the wall had spoke, "must be nice not to live in fear." He got approving nods from all his friends. Just then here whisky had came. She'd have to ask Lubbock to dig into this, what they were saying were true then he was like striking gold for the failing revolution. _"His integration would not only bring up morale and spur more deffection and revolts in the lesser areas, but also be able to help replace lost members." _Just then her drink had arrived, as she drank her beverage she listened to more tales of the man know as guardian .

**A couple of days later **

Everyone was sitting at the table eating, except for Lubbock. There was two new additions as well. One was a red head girl with headphones, and a blue haired man with horns standing next to Najenda. "Would someone mind telling me where Lubbock is?" Everybody looked at their boss.

"He's out looking into something for me." They all looked towards the blonde beauty. Then looking extremely exhausted the said man entered the room holding a file a few too many inches thick. He slumped in a chair next to the red head who name was chelsea, breathing heavily he turned towards Leone. "You owe me big." After a few more breaths he spoke again "but after what I found out, I see why." Now everyone was looking at the two of them and their conversation.

"What might you two be talking about?" Najenda was observing them, Leone had opened up the folder. "Nothing just someone I'm interested in." She was looking through the papers. She wasn't quite shure what to think about him so she decided not to tell boss. "What no picture Lubba!" She looked at the said boy.

"Nope besides his deeds no one knows anything about him or how he looks. The man is literally a living legend. He appears and leaves without a trace."

"Seriously, just what are you two going on about." Najenda was starting to get annoyed by the way she wasn't getting answers from her subordinates.

Seeing this Leone knew she had no choice now. "There was a rumored person who openly defied the Empire. Also he killed any who tried to enforce its rule on the villages that was in his claimed domain. So I saw him as a potential asset and had Lubbock look into it for me."

Najenda had stared in disbelief but before she could voice it Lubbock had put in his thoughts. "Boss I know what you're thinking but don't, I felt the same way too. As I started digging things up the more my opinion had changed. There may be some false things in his reputation, but most of what they say are true. And hell, if he join us and the revolution then we'd start getting a lot more support. The way people speak of him in the capital I know they'd join the revolution if he did."

Everyone was in schere shock at their statements. But if what they said was true then he's just what the revolution needed. He'd be able to revive it and more.

Najenda had leanened back and smirked, ideas and plans was shooting from one side of her head to the other. "Alright then what's this person's name?" She said waiting for a response.

"Thing is that's something I couldn't get. All we know is people call him guardian . He's a ghost when it comes to things about him." The green haired boy said looking at Najenda.

"I see so he's perfect for Night Raid and the revolutionary army. I want you two to focus on finding him, learning more about him, and establishing contact with him. For now that is your primary task, with him we can bring the revolution back at full swing and pick up momentum. Everyone else I'm sorry but you're going to have to pick up their slack while they're doing this. You should began training more also to keep up with the pace his presence will bring. We're going to be working more and harder jobs if everything goes as planned."

"Roger" everyone responded and left to do as they were bid. The ex general was left with the horned man named Susanoo. _"guardian , I hope you are everything we need you to be. You'll be the deciding factor of this revolution." _

**At the capital two days later **

" 's nothing on him maybe we should just give up, he doesn't want to be found obviously." Lubbock was through playing cat and mouse with the person.

"I don't know, maybe you're right about this." They were on their way back to base. Leone and Lubbock was crossing a clearing when a figure had emerged from the woods. They wore a mask a black hooded cloak. Their voice was masked "why are you looking into guardian ?"

Lubbock looked to Leone, she looked from him back to the figure. "We wish to speak with them."

"Why?"

"We wish for him to join Night Raid and the Revolution by extension." She was shure that the guardian was interested in joining.

The figure just stood there watching them, for a while they thought they just wanted to mess around with them. "guardian will meet with Night Raid tomorrow at noon the two of you will arrive here at that time and bring him to your leader. You will make your proposal, he'll then ask each of Night Raid an question and make his decision." The figure had used a smoke bomb and was gone just as they had arrived.

Leone and Lubbock had come bursting through the doors. "Boss! Great news!" Everyone had looked towards them obviously they had made some type of progress with guardian . As Najenda's eyes focused on the lioness she began explaining "guardian has agreed to meet with us tomorrow at noon!"

Najenda was surprised with the sudden contact. He had been so persistent in remaining unknown but now he made contact. These actions could mean nothing but he was interested. "Really. Where might he want to me-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Wait he wants to meet all of Night Raid?" She was confused by the request.

"Yeah, it appears he wants to gauge our personalities." Lubbock had managed to catch his breathe.

"Okay, well then, I suggest we all get some sleep. We don't want to give off the wrong impression now do we."

Everyone gave their nights respect and went to their rooms. As the sun rose it was as if the it was a sign of extremely good luck. Just as agreed upon they were waiting at the clearing. As noon rolled around a figure clad in black and gold amour had come from the woods. the only noticable features was his green eyes. He had a saber strapped to his side. Lubbock had his hand outstretched to him. The figure had narrowed his vision on him with his hand on his saber. Lubbock put his hands up in a defensless position wondering what he had done wrong. Then he noticed he had Cross Tails on. He took off his left glove and tried again. This time he was meet with the same jesture.

It took about ten minutes to get back to base. When they arrived everyone was in the meeting hall. when the said boy entered the room all eyes had fell on him. Najenda had stood to greet him but he was standing ready to attack but not in a stance. She eyed the person then found the object of his agression. "Susanoo take a few steps back." She looked back at the figure "better?" He shook her hand and took a seat.

"As I'm sure my subordinates have made it abundantly clear that we want you to join us. The revolution is very close to dying and your presence would help revive, and make it twice as strong. The people have suffered enough, and judging by your actions you want to stop the pain and suffering also. We are working to save them so will you join us."

He stood up and turned around "I see why she acts and it's of pure intentions why have the rest of you decided to join."

Everyone was taken aback by his sudden response. He first turned towards Leone

"I joined because she offered me a way to save the women in the slums." He turned to Lubbock "Ohh um I joined to help people and reason I'm not comfortable with sharing." He stared a bit before turning to Mein "I joined to help my people." She was the only one who got a approving nod. He turned to Akame "I simply wish to stop the death and sorrow." He turned to Chelsea and waited. "Personal reasons and to stop villages from being burned down." He looked at her for a moment and turned towards Najenda "I'll join then." The armour had dispersed from his body revealing a brown haired boy with green eyes. they had all just stared at him, he was so young, probably under 18. "Name's Tatsumi."

The blonde haired woman woman looked at him smiling _"Oh yeah, this one's mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone continued to stare at the boy named Tatsumi. His actual identity was a surprise to all, despite: Najenda's, Akame's, and Chelsea's expressions. "Sussano would you mind showing Tatsumi to his room please."

"Yes master."

"Actually that won't be necessary. I have a base of operations." Tatsumi had pulled out a black orb with gold swirls on it. "Use this when you want to communicate with me." He handed Najenda the orb. And begun to take his leave.

Najenda had stopped him before he made his way out of the room. "Tatsumi, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you reveal yourself if you weren't going to stay?"

"As a sign of trust. You revealed not only your location, but you also showed me who is a part of your group. Would you not say that such risks should be rewarded." With that the brown haired boy walked out of the hideout of Night Raid, there was a brief silence before Lubbock spoke up. "So ummmmm..." He gave a glance around the room, "am I the only one surprised by who was under all that armour." They turned their heads to the green haired assassin. Najenda being the first to speak, "I'd be lying if I said you were Lubbock. Honestly I was expecting something entirely different than a boy." Everyone could just give some sign of agreement.

"To be honest I was thinking he'd be super macho or glorious. Not a cute boy." Leone's remark and grin left a few speculating glares at her.

"Well that squirt probably a figure piece for the real guy." The pink girl was watching him out the window until he was lost in the vast forest surrounding the hideout.

"Think again flat stuff." The red head spoke up after replacing the lollipop in her mouth.

"Nani," Mine could only growl a response to Chelsea comment and rhetorical question.

"I've been observing targets for quite some time. That was the real deal." Before anyone could try and fire questions she continued her explanation. "He came here for three reasons I'm guessing. One, he wanted to see where we stand as far as what our goals were. In case of our goal being in or against his. Two, he wanted to size us up. In case he deemed us a threat. Three, to gain basic knowledge of how we pick our location and the number of us without wanted posters. This being for the later of the first two having become his out look on us. There's still the chance he had more or different reasons. But for sure he didn't come down here to finalize an alliance, especially when his life was put at risk."

Everyone had let the information sink in. They all had to admit she was right. He could have requested a way that had no risk for him and everything for them. After all they wanted to team up, not him. so it begged the question only Najenda asked aloud. "Why make so many unnecessary risk." Everyone seemed tensed at the question. Sensing that the question would do more harm than good she decided to relax her team. "Well no need to worry. His reasons will be know sooner or later. But it does no good to wonder right now when we no information." He statement had the intended result, everyone eased up, including the red head. "I have no new assignments as of now but I want to Leone tlanf Lubbock to go into the capital. There's something going on in the arena. I want you two to scope it out for me. Dismissed.

"Roger." They spoke in unison and left the room, leaving the ex-general and her new teigu alone in the room. The only audible sound was the drag of a cigar.

**XXXXXXXXXX At the tournament XXXXXXXXXX **

there was nothing special as far as Leone could see. Just some random event held by the capital's biggest bitch, Esdeath. The winner was a bull, he destroyed the swordsman who had won his matches easily. She had meet eyes with a strange man in an lab coat. His grin was creepy and sent shivers down her spine. However her thoughts fell to the living legend know as Tatsumi. She just couldn't help it. When she looked into his eyes she could tell, none would be able to send vibes through her body like he did. She'd claim him as hers before anyone else could.

Lubbock was just studying her, he'd never seen her so deep in delightful thought. He wasn't calling her simple minded. She was just the type to have a goal and lay down the road as she went. But what he saw here was like watching a lion stalk its prey.

Eventually the duo had maid their way back to the base. Deciding that the new addition to the revolution and Night Raid by extension was called for celebration they did so until Lubbock and Mine was passed out on the couch and Leone on the floor while Akame was the only one who went to her room. The absence of of Susanoo, Chelsea, and Najenda was missed entirely by the man and his crew lurking in the shadows.

"Now let the stylish operation begin." With a snap of his fingers dark humanoid creatures began zipping through the forest to annihilate the assassins.

The aggressive vibration of cross-tails caused Lubbock to jump awake, "what the hell. When did they get passed my barrier. Oii wake the hell up we got intruders."

Like a savior wearing pajamas, Akame came running in. Looking at her friends faces she knew they were aware of the invasion. Leone Mine went down the left hallway while Akame and Lubbock went down the right.

When they cleared out the base they meet up outside. There they found enough of those humanoid figures to match their fighting prowess with numbers alone. This would be a battle of stamina, simply who'd give way first. That was how it should've been. However the warriors found themselves unable to move after a while. Mine was the first to be approached by the enemy faction. The huge burly man held up Extase, ready to sever her head.

His sick wishes never bore fruit. Instead, his head and arms were sent flying from his body. She looked on, seconds feeling like hours. His face was like one of their many targets, confused and shocked that his life was blown out like a candle on a stormy night. She turned her head to see the man dressed in armour that spoke battle to all who viewed it and its glory.

Holding Extase, Tatsumi stood bold to the world, as if asking for a challenge he turned to Stylish direction. Though he new the golden figure could not see him directly, he knew the challenge was issued to him.

**And it has been a long time coming but it finally got updated. Now who is ready to see the legend in action. And yea don't worry this isn't a empty ploy saying I'm gonna update. I will update. And for you loyal readers new path is coming along with 4k words so far. However the loss of my data on it hurt me bad. I have to go and re-look at caverns and underground tunnels and stuff for a proper description. Yes I need better memory so I won't need to re-look up stuff like this. But I'm gonna try to release this week. This story is written pretty quickly so no worries on it. Until next time. Here is a preview. **

"hmmmmm. What's wrong with a woman repaying her savior."

"Jaegers we have our first mission."

"This is where you've been, master."

"Oi, why don't you run along kid, I'm talking with my future husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Stylish stood there, dumbfounded by the figures bold statement. Despite being on opposing factions, he had to admit, his way of making a statement was truly stylish. _"He's gonna be one of my favorite test subjects."_ Stylish had a dark smile plastered over his wicked face. "KILL THAT ONE, WHO EVER SUCCEED WILL GET A GIFT FROM YOURS TRULY." Stylish voice rang out to those of his victims who understood him. And they all dashed to him to tear him apart.

"This is all you have?" And in a blur of golden light Tatsumi was beyond the first wave of those humanoid creatures, and they were rendered in pieces. Seeing that they were out powered, the creatures decided to lunge at him. When they were within distance they detonated. Stylish was grinning madly as he thought the figure had died. But, as the smoke cleared he stood unscathed, and merely brushing dirtboff of his armour. Stylish felt many emotions, fear, curiosity, rage, he was a whirl wind of emotions.

As Tatsumi began walking in stylish direction, however a very bulky man had dropped down in front of him blocking his pathway.

"OOII, WITH MY PERFECT BODY THAT STYLISH SAMA GAVE ME I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD." The goliath of a man had swung extase down on Tatsumi. Tatsumi had pulled a blade out of thin air, and with a swift motion pushed the man back. As he regained his balance he saw golden waves consume him. It was only for a few moments, but he felt a pain like no other as his body was being turned into nothing.

**XXXXXXXXX LEONE POV XXXXXXXXXXX **

'incredible' she thought. Even if the user was inexperienced, he took him out like he was trash. Her regenerative powers granted by Leonel was restoring her body. As she went to join the fray something hit the ground.

She just stared at it. She didn't know if she was mad that she couldn't do much fighting or glad that the boss had returned to help out the guardian. What few enemies had remained su-san had dispatched of quickly. The boy was walking back to the group. She had to admit that he caught her eye like no other. He was out of the norm. He threw what seemed like stylish arms to su-san. He sugbin his coat and pulled out a folder. He handed it to boss and turned to leave.

"Hold up." It had just popped out. She wasn't about to let this chance go to waste. "You know you must be tired and all. Even important people like you need some down time right?"

He just looked at her and was wondering about something. He looked up at the moon and hummed in thought. Everyone was just looking at him. They knew he would shoot down her proposal. However Mein and Lubbock jaws dropped when an unexpected "sure" came flying out.

**XXXXXXXXX Najenda POV XXXXXXXXX **

She was an ex general and leader of assassins. It was a very stressful job indeed. So she had her way of relieving the stress. At the current moment it was doing wonders.

"This is where you were master." Looking at her and realizing her frantic movements ment get down he did so. He crawled next to her and was looking at the same thing. "Is something wrong master"

"Shh...no I just wanna see where this goes."

**XXXXXXX Mein POV XXXXXX**

'where the hell did Leone go. She was supposed to help Akame hunt not me." She was furious at the blonde. Her ears picked up something. No, people. "That little." She began sneaking around to get a view at what was happening. As she came to see through a bush, she saw the target of irritation straddling the shifty boy. He had a blank look while she was smiling ear from ear.

"Well, how about it then" she was leaning towards him now barely inches away."

That was the last straw. She snapped. She made her go hunting jus t so she could do _that_ with _him _no no no. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM." Mein was pointing an accusing finger at her.

Beat it, what's wrong with a girl trying to please her future husband." As she looked down to continue forcing herself on him he...gone? 'What the hell?' She was just on top of him. Mein looked around bewildered.

While Najenda was just admiring how the boy completely left in the midst of their arguing. "He is a sneaky one." Spying on her agents was one her stress reliever. And she got some big juicy information from this situation.

**AN:** **OK so I'm trying a new writing method to help me update sooner and so I tried this fix first because I don't wanna have to write 4k words and have the chapter messed up so rate 1-10 1 being "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT STOP IT NOW" OR 10 "OK just make a few corrections and its good" tell me through pm or review Ty for staying with my fics ^°^**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Im back after a month. Finally. And is it just me or is some of my favorite agk fics just not updating :-$ Tatsumi:shadow assassin. But I guess we all have a life right. So yeah I might put new path on hiatus. Maybe. Idk I would like my full attention on it and it appears that life wants to f*** me over. With my writing. And well I got a pm. Asking for some clarification on tatsumi teigu. So thus this chapter was formed. A bit of romance, background, and well maybe a lemon who knows what'll happen by the end of the chapter *_***_

Leone had no problems with staying in the capital for a few days for picking up some contracts and doing some recon on said contracts. At least when the boy wasn't what was on her mind. She could remember all of him from that morning. The way his body had an impressive amount of muscle for someone so young. The way his eyes tore into her, saying a thousand words yet his lips moved none. How he smelled of the forest. Oh how he made her~. Leone bolted up stopping herself from thinking like Lubbock, who was obviously reading something dirty, as she didn't want to end up like a perv whose too dumb to go get who obviously wants him too. "_That's it! I'm gonna bag me that one next chance I get!"_ She reassured herself but what happened last time kept replaying. _"How did he get away?"_ She thought on that for a second.

"Heeey, anyone home?" Lubbock was ccontemplating on throwing the book at her, but he decided against it when he thought his 'material' wasn't worth it. "Oi, can you hear me or did the almighty lion go deaf?"

"Huh, wait what?"

"Uh hm. As I was saying, before I was rudely ignored, I heard there is a new place opening up. Its supposed to be filled with some big names. You should go and see if you can learn something."

"Yea, sure. I need something to clear my head." She got up from the couch and begun to leave.

"Oh and don't forget to dress fancy. The place is sorta high profile. I'll be there in disguise." After that he went back to reading.

Leone merely shrugged and went to go get ready.

**XXxxxxx Sora No Oto xxxxxXX **

Leone sat at a table in the back. After quite a few failed attempts to hit on her the menlet her be. She wore an silky black dress with a silver necklace. She had to admit the place was nice. The bar was fairly large with a wide assortment of liquor. The floors were marble, and in the center of the room was a large silver and gold crystal chandelier. There was a stage also, it was pure mahogany, had velvet curtains shielding what was on the stage.

A very well dressed man with black hair came and sat across from her. She eyed him for a second then turned her attention to the stage just as everyone else lights were dimmed. And the last person she expected to see seated at a dark wooden piano was the boy. It was deathly quiet. He flexed his fingers and begun to play his melody. The beauty behind the song he played caused everyone to hold their breathe slightly. He continued to weave his song. As he finished the crowd let out a soft sigh as they resumed their normal breathing. There was a loud applause for Tatsumi and the curtains resumed their position of shielding off the stage once again. She turned back to the black haired man, "got something.'

"Yea, looks like a bunch of nobles come here to exchange some 'goods'. Didn't expect him to work here." He looked up from the glass he'd been drinking from and his mouth dropped. "Weren't you JUST leaving the stage? How the hell you get here so fast!?"

Tatsumii just looked at them and motioned for them to follow. As they did, Leone wishing Lubbock hadn't, they were lead to the back and past a few turns. Then into a room. When they entered he motioned for them to stand behind him. He held out his palm and it glowed golden for few moments. Then the floor opened up like cellar doors. Each one about 3 yards revealed a dark passage. He started down the passage. As they followed him down the floor closed back. "Do you guys like it, it's thick enough to avoid detection. In addition, only I can open that passage.

Lubbock just stared at his back. "Sooooooooo...how does your teigu works anyhow? I mean, I'm pretty sure you know about us and our teigu."

And without missing a beat in his step he replied, "It depends truly"

That just made Lubbock want to pull out his hair, "What do you mean?"

My teigu works depending on one's state of mind. **_Infinite Manifestation: Nirvana" _**

_So..._it change's on how you tthink?" Now he believed he was intentionally playing games.

"More or less. I can manifest things for short term use or long term use."

Now it was Leone's turn. "Like the armour and sword. Also the orb used to contact you right?"

"Yea"

"OK then, what was up with the floor."

'It was a short term passage. Hence why only I can open it."

"Mmhmm, I'm starting to get the point. You can pretty much manifest any object right."

Tatsumi had laughed at the blunt way he referred to his capability. "I can also make organic things also." They entered a brightly lit room. Surprise struck their faces when they saw Chelsea sitting with a cloaked figure who looked oddly familiar.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking that. He brought us here but what about you?"

"I was getting some info on some targets and teigu users. Actually I was just leaving."

"Well that went fast. I brought those two because I thought you weren't gonna be done."

"What can I say I move fast." The figure shrugged and disappeared through a door. The room was round with a large table in the center with four doors respectively distance from each other. Then there was stairs that led further down. "You guys can leave out that door over there." He motioned to a door on the left. "That should take you just outside the capital. Or you can stay in that room over there." Then he disappeared down the stairs.

After his steps could no longer be heard Leone licked her lips, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to stay here for the night." She went to follow Tatsumi.

"But, didn't he-ooofffff." Chelsea had elbowed him in the side. "Come on, I'd rather not hear what's gonna happen tonight."

**xxxxx Tatsumi xxxxx **

Tatsumi had decided to take a shower. His mind was always in thought. When it wasn't thinking of the villages he was protecting or the revolution taking place his mind fell on a certain blonde. As he exited the bath and entered the room he sniffed the air. _"Not again." _Tatsumi turned and was tackled onto his bed. "It would appear you have an affinity for tackling me."

"Or is it that you like being tackled by me, huh?" She looked down at him then leaned in and spoke in a whispered voice, " You know I hadn't noticed until now but you smell like the mountains." She started tracing circles on his jaw with her left hand. "So what about my proposition?"

"I don't think a relationship is conceivable due to our line of work, Leone."

"We'll never known unless we try, sooner or later a lion gets what they're after." Her hand traveled down to the towel that covered him. Grabbing it, she pulled it right off. She looked at him and his impressive size. "Aren't you packing a hidden blade." She kissed him and forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring every part. As she broke the kiss Tatsumi had become fully erect. She removed her clothes in a few swift movements. Getting down she licked from the base to the tip, then she took his entire length into her mouth. She continued to bob her head up and down which earned a grunt from Tatsumi. After he felt his seed welling up he pushed her head down instinctively, and let it gush down her throat.

*cough* "Heh, didn't expect such a big release. Hope you got some more stored up." As Leone went to straddle him he flipped her onto her back. He leaned in close, "You made me feel good how about I do the same." Then he slammed his cock into, and she responded with a load moan. As he slammed into her, he fondled one of her breast and sucked on the other. He broke away from her large boobs and pulled out of her. Her look of surprise double when he flipped her over and slammed into her again. "OH FUCK!" Tatsumi quickened his pace and force._"Damn! Of he keeps this up I'm gonna lose it." _As Tatsumi was about to repeat the motion he noticed her hair had gotten longer wild like.

"Leo-" before he could get her name out she pushed him out and pinned him to the bed. Then she straddled him and had started grinding into him. "Leone, wait if keep this up I'm gon-" she had cit him off with a kiss. He felt her walls contract as she orgasmed, unable to hold it in anymore sprayed his seed inside her. Leone then rolled off him curled up and fell asleep.

Tatsumi just sat up and looked at her. "That's odd." He got up and went to the pile that was her clothes. He dug through them and found Lionel. He looked back at her, who was currently rolling around. "Ugggh, this is a problem." He sat down the teigu and returned to the bed.

**So yea that happened. I wouldn't say that was shitty but let's be real. That was a bit crappy. I mean I'm trying to lengthen them but it appears that it's just not working for me. Let me know how to improve it. Pm or review. Actually pm me for advice and leave a review on you guys opinion I'd appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the sunlight bore down on Leone, in a fruitless attempt, pulled the blanket over her head to block out the rays of morning. Then she heard it, the subtle breathing of the man next to her. She had propped herself up so as to look at Tatsumi, who was lying on his side. Now sitting up she tried to recall all that happened the night before. when she couldn't remember what exactly happened that night and started to frown. When she finally gets him into a relationship she blacks out on their first night. _"How embarrassing! he must think I'm a complete light weight. How can i make this situation better? Hmm, maybe," _as she began to reach under the blanket there was a loud banging at the door. she let out a grunt and gotten up and went to the door, using the towel Tatsumi had discarded, she covered herself and went to answer the door. As she opened the door a blonde haired man stood in the door way holding a book. As he looked her up and down she could tell he put together what had happened.

With an audible sigh he spoke, "Would guardian happen to be awake?"

Before she could answer with a smart remark she felt a strong grip pull her away from the door, "I'll be out in a second Ran." He let go of her wrist as he closed the door. then he pointed to the bed. "Mind taking a seat, I wanna check something out." As she sat on the edge of the bed he ran his hand over her body from top to bottom it glowed its trademark bright gold. the longer he did it the more he frowned. He eventually sighed and stood. "You mind waiting until i get back to leave." She gave a slow nod and he put on some pants and left to go speak with Ran. While he was gone she decided to take a shower, when she came back her clothing looked cleaned and folded, and the bed was made, "Wow, sleeping over and taking a shower. You sure do move fast don't you, Leone. Although you should get dressed, I came here to get you."

"You are who exactly, forgive me, I'm not got with people's names who I never knew." she looked at the cloaked figure. They'd been everywhere that Tatsumi was, needless to say it bugged her to no end.

"Why that's quite rude. Most people would try to get on the good side of a guy's little sister." The, now identified girl, had removed her hood and brown curls fell down her back. She had one green eye and one gold, a very familiar gold. The girl noticed Leone eyeing the strange eye. "I'm pretty sure you have an idea on how my brother's teigu works, he made the eye after I lost it. Well not immediately after but not really a long time after." She picked up the bag, that Leone had failed to notice, that laid at her feet. Pulling back up her hood and placing a mask that distorted her voice back on she turned to leave the room. "Also, I'm taking you back to your base."

* * *

"Are you sure they were killed by _her_?" Ran nodded. "Shit this is bad, very bad. If his daughter comes back then things are going to get complicated fast."

"Yes, I know. Things will get harder for your goal. On the bright side she'll help with the down fall of Prime Minister Honest." Tatsumi just looked up at him.

"Not that I have a problem with that, but when she's done you know she's gonna come after me right?"

"Only if she knows you're alive. Besides, you should be more concerned about that woman who was in your bedroom earlier. Mind explaining who that was anyway?"

"No one you should worry about, just someone who I've taken an interest in. It may turn out to be nothing."

"Oh and one more thing, when Wild Hunts bodies were found not only were their teigu missing, but they had carvings in them."

"Of a wingless dove I'm assuming." Ran's nod just made his stomach turn even more, knowing she was still the same person that she was when he faked his death five long years ago. "Okay thanks for the information you should we have some new books in our collections, feel free to look at them." Tatsumi had then left the main room of the underground base and tunnels he exited out of the ground not far fro Night Raids hideout. As he made his way there he pondered if he should share some rather sensitive information. He arrived shortly after leaving the place he called home, or hideout. As he entered the hideout he noticed Lubbock, but after seeing his face he decided to go and ask someone else where Najenda was. He found her in the meeting room talking to Chelsea. As he entered the room they looked at him. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I can always come back later."

"No we were just finishing up." She exhaled smoke through her nose. "Is something the matter Tatsumi?"

"Yes actually, the information my assistant provided last night on the group of teigu users known as Wild Hunt, after further investigation the information is invalid."

"How so?" Najenda narrowed her eyes at the boy, she couldn't have things like this happening. Bad info means a bad job, a bad job means deaths, something she couldn't have on her plate right now.

"They were all killed." this piece of information garnered their full attention. "I assume you are aware of grand general Budo's wife untimely death. However, she died during birth. As it turns out she was poisoned during her pregnancy. Budo couldn't trust anyone so he sent his child away with one of his trusted personal guards. The village she was sent to was not to later destroyed by the northern tribes. Though she survived, a woman with two children happened to be watching her that day and she was outside of the village and watched the whole thing and fled. She grew up with them like they were family, until she found out that her farther was the grand general. Not to soon after her and the eldest child found an underground temple that housed two unmanned teigu. The one know as Infinite Manifestation: Nirvana and the one known as Reapers Aura: Dullahan."

"I'm guessing she is the one that killed them. Are you sure she did alone? She could be working with a group, it's a bit far fetched to say she killed them all on her own."

"It is a bit when you don't know what she's capable of. Her presence alone kills off everything around it. It may not be immediate but it won't take long. Before, lets say some unfortunate events, we had went our separate ways I've seen her focus that stuff into a concentrated blast and kill a S class danger beast. I'm not saying she took them head on, but I am saying that if you think she can't do it alone is a huge mistake." He shrugged, "we also have some problems concerning Leone."

* * *

Leone made her way through the base and was immediately dragged to the meeting room. When she got there she received a pleasant surprise, despite him talking to Chelsea and not acknowledging her, she was happy to see him there. Hopefully she could talk him into staying for the night. "Now that everyone is here I'll begin. First off, Tatsumi, or guardian if you will, has reached an agreement with the revolution. As of now he'll be joining us and our mission to take out the root of corruption and his resources will help aid us and the revolutionary army. Second, there is a dangerous teigu user who may or may not have accomplices so i want you all to be on the look out. As of right now there are no new jobs so you can relax for the day."

"Roger they all responded." As they began leaving the room Najenda had called Leone back as she was walking over to Tatsumi, "I have some rather interesting information. Concerning you. It appears that Lionel is, well it's becoming part of you."

"Um, you mind explaining how?"

"I'll handle this part Najenda, Lionel is very similar to a few other teigu. It was made using danger beast flesh as a component. Such as Incursio and Grand Chariot. The teigu responds to the user being capable and able to withstand it becoming a part of said user. In rare cases A human body has been known to fuse with a danger beast's body parts."

"So what'll happen to Lionel then?" She started fidgeting with the belt that was around her waist.

"Nothing really, unless you die then Lionel is going with you. That is the main reason I'm here actually. I'm gonna make sure the process doesn't turn out violent. Anyway Najenda I'd like that room now."

"Ah, almost forgot, Susa-"

"NO need boss. He'll stay in my room." Before anyone could complain she dragged him by the arm and ran out dragging Tatsumi in tow. Not that he cared they'd be sharing a room, he wished he wasn't dragged like a rag doll to said room. That and he had the feeling she was going to do more than show him around her room.

* * *

**So this chapter was shorter than the norm. I'm gonna eventually lengthen them, eventually. However, I've been feeling rather burned out from writing and I'm just getting back into writing. That and I'm working on getting a bunch of ideas out of my head. I've been thinking about discontinuing New path but when i seen only TWO other tatsumixkurome fics I felt obligated to finish it because one of the two appears to discontinued and the other is still going on. Also you guys really should read Invincible Warrior (one of the two fics) I hope Tatsumi gets his body back, but then again that makes the pairing so funny. Hahaha well the new path chapter is at 1.6k only 4.4k more words to go until it's done i'm guessing by sunday latest will be wed. Or maybe I'll get writers fever and get it done today. Oh well happy new years, in case i don't do it today. Also let me know what you think about general Budo daughter. she to op? Esdeath should be the only psycho? just review and let me know. or pm**


	6. Chapter 6 old wounds

"Excuse my curiosity, but may I ask why do you put markings on your kills?"

"Hmmmm, I never really gave it much thought. I guess because it reminded me of my older brother. A beautiful creature by nature, but unable to live as such a creature should because fate had deemed him wingless."

"Where is your brother now?"

"Dead." Suddenly everything got quiet. The only thing that seemed to happen was the marching of the young general's army. "Like all good things you love you have to set them free. So I set him free. He died as he lived, wingless." She began chuckling and that had sent shivers up the young sailor's spine. She just openly admitted to killing her brother and laughed about it. "So what did you do before coming here?"

"Just killed whoever I was told to." Wave had decided to leave it at that. She was sending off more red flags then Seryu. Her he could deal with, but this woman had struck him as off too many times tonight.

**Xxxxxxx Night Raid's Hideout xxxxxxX **

Leone had woke up to an empty space. When she looked around she noticed he wasn't there. Yet his smell coated the room heavily. Which was strange, her sense of smell was pretty good but not this good. She could pick up smells throughout the hideout that was as far back as a week ago. She knew it was a week because she could smell all of the food Susano and Akame had made.

After putting her clothes back on she made her way to find Tatsumi. He was still nowhere to be found. He just up and vanished, no sent trail or anything. When it was apparent she couldn't find him on her own she had to go to the one person she knew would know where he was. "Lubbock."

"What can I do for ya?" That shit eating grin pissed her off so much, but she wanted to know where he was. "I, was kind of wondering if you can tell me where Tatsumi is?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, that's some valuable information. And as they say knowledge is power. What do I get, for _my _information?"

"Uuuuuuughh. Come on Lubbock, just tell me."

"Sure, but first tell me what you gonna give me for the information."

"Ahh Leone I was just looking for you." Her head whipped around and smile was on her face, until she saw the five new scars on him. One was a nasty bite mark on his neck, and what looked like four claw marks on his chest leading to his abs. She felt an unknown satisfaction at seeing the marks. She was creeping her self out, was she into sadism? Well she had liked to fight, NO! She wasn't sadistic. Wait, was she? Nah, definitely not, maybe a little. Just the light stuff maybe. "Where'd you get the scars babe?" He raised an questioning eyebrow at her. "Do you really not remember doing this earlier?"

_"Earlier? If she remembered right the boss said he'd be joining them. Then she dragged him back to her room for some _fun _then, then what?" _Leone brought her hand to her chin in deep thought. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything. At least she didn't black out during sex again, that'd suck, and be embarrassing.

Tatsumi sighed, "Okay this is what happened."

**Xxxxxxx 4 hours earlier xxxxxxX **

_Leone and Tatsumi laid in her bed, her hair grew longer as well as her nails, which could now be called claws, and her eyes were more ferial. "Tell me have you thought if getting a tattoo Tatsumi?" _

_"Can't really say I have." He shrugged, "I just don't like the idea of getting ink on my body like that." _

_"Hmm maybe I can help with that. Can you turn over for a sec?" _

_"Sure, but why?" His answer came in firm of a bite, a very painful bite. He gritted his teeth, when he made no indication of being in too much pain she dug her nails across his torso drawing blood. Now he tried to wiggle out of her grip. As his blood pooled in her mouth she hadn't felt more intoxicated than now. She licked at the wound as they began to heal, it also seemed to sooth him as well. Then she moved on to the wounds on his chest, doing each gash slowly to savor the taste of his blood. It burned her throat and warmed her entire body. She looked at her handiwork and smiled to herself. "There, now you don't need a tattoo." She was admiring the scars now left on his neck and torso, as she ran her firnger across the scars. _

**Xxxxxxx end flashback xxxxxxX **

"That's pretty much what happened." Tatsumi shrugged it off. It wasn't too much off a problem. He'd have to take note of more animalistic tendencies she may have.

Leone felt the exact opposite. She was red at the story she just decided to let it rest since she couldn't quite form an apology. Later that night she found something new about herself, "_I'm__ a sick person. Or maybe I favor big families. Yea that's it, it's not like I get off on the idea." _Apparently sometime during the preparation for dinner Tatsumi and Akame had an awkward incident, resulting in a little bit too much contact for Leone's liking. Ever since they sat down to eat when no one was paying attention Akame would send lustful glances at _her _Tatsumi. She won't lie, she had wanted to tell her to find her own, but then she got to thinking. It'd be more like a pride with different little Tatsumies running around. _"And the more the merrier as they say. What the hell am I thinking!? " _

Leone was trying to suppress the weird urges to bring more women in their relationship. Not to mention the glances Akame were sending wasn't helping. After eating they all went to their separate rooms. When they got to their room Leone quickly went into sleep mode and tried to push away the weird thoughts.

_Leone was moaning from the pleasure of having her breasts fondled. She knew it had to be one person. She moaned even louder when they increased the force they used. However, when one hand turned her head to the side and she saw Akame's face she was speechless. What was even more offsetting was when she closed the distance between their lips herself. Leone suddenly felt, what she knew was Tatsumi this time, a hand trailing down past her naval and began to rub over her wet folds. Just as he was about to insert two digits in it all stopped. _

Leone awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

**Xxxxxxx Two weeks later xxxxxxX **

The empire soldiers were now fleeing. After finally breaching one of the guardian's heavily fortified towns the golden savior was upon them. First came the rain of arrows. Then the golden fire. Now he was just cutting them all down one by one. The men was all fearing that they would no longer see their families. Others prayed to be saved in exchange they'd do no more wrong. When the first wave made it to the city's gate an large wave of dark energy engulfed them and was on a straight path towards the bell tower in the town's center. As the smoke cleared only a man and woman was left. There was no sign of the earlier soliders looking for salvation. The woman looked into the the sky at the golden armor clad man in the sky.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan. I've missed you." She smiled sadistically. The entire sky then darkened. "Ash to Ash, dust dust. So we began-"

"So we must return." he finished. His eyes now black and gold.

* * *

**Sorry about not updating. :( I've honestly been doing nothing but working. And been doing nothing on my hour lunch break. Idk I've been feeling burned out lately. Don't do much anymore. Anyway I decided to at least try to pick up my stories again. Gonna prioritize new path, this and my FT story. All of my other stories had expired so I have to rewrite them. This was the shortest i did this one first. I mean why do they even put a life on the documents!? Makes no f***ing sence IMO. If you don't like me using acronyms or talking so much I'm sorry about that to. But my other TatsumixKurome story died and my TatsumixNajenda story died.**

**So getting to the end of this AN, I'm going to try to start writing again (third time) and I'm going to try and really wrap New Path up because the sequel i have in mind is actually pretty cool. But I need to spit some ideas around with someone. So if you're interested PM me. And yes I'm going to be killing all other WiP i have sadly :( **

**Also this story is going to be ending soon also. And I'll do a few ending chapters about what's going on at the end of everything.**

**And before anyone asks, No there will be no harem. Leone is just experiencing animalistic tendencies of a Lion. The markings thing was a spur of the moment thing. **


End file.
